


【横雏BG】just a woman fall in love

by mukaQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	【横雏BG】just a woman fall in love

just a woman fall in love

[东海林泰久×村子]

>>>>>  
Darling I want you,逢いたくて。

>>>>>  
每天都是从一个慌忙的早晨开始。  
手机闹铃是喜欢的足球队的应援歌，当时是为了能够在大清早就能得到振奋专门设置的，久而久之反倒是对这首歌有了抵触心理。村子在选择了几次贪睡模式后终于还是从床上挣扎了起来。  
慌慌张张地穿衣服，对着镜子里一缕翘上天的头发懊恼不已，睡乱的卷卷的短发总是打结，好不容易长到了正常长度的刘海因为寝癖又翘到了眉上。脸都快贴上镜子的近距离，画着细细的眼线贴着自然不做作的假睫毛。妆不可以太浓，但自己又绝对做不到不画，即使是私服裙子也不可以太短，高跟鞋不能太高，还在读大学的青春女生村子，望着镜子里有几分老气的自己叹了口气。

不过没办法，这都是规定嘛，为了能够更全心全意地守护这个城市的和平与安宁，为了成为正义的伙伴。村子换好了衣服化完了妆，对镜子露出了一个标准的微笑，露出四颗小虎牙的那种。  
村子是警察大学的学生，现在正在交通科实习。虽说自己的志愿是刑警，但作为一个有着强烈使命感和正义感的好学生村子，她对现在的工作也非常努力地在完成中。尽管偶尔会犯些天然的小错。

简单就着牛奶吃了昨天在便利店买的面包当早餐，出门前看见了日历上今天被重重的圈了出来。嗯……村子回到房间打开抽屉摸出了一套钥匙，随后又去了卫生间里重新勾了眼线，唇膏也换成了更亮眼的樱花色。  
今天，就稍微化浓一点点好了。

总算是按时到了署里，今天村子不是外勤，和她同期一起分来交通科的横子已经换好了交警制服，手里的车钥匙转得飞快。  
“横子今天辛苦啦~”她微笑着跟横子打招呼。  
“嗯，”准备出发的横子走过揉了揉她的短发，又突然想起什么般转过来对她说，“对了村子，生日快乐呀。”  
“谢谢！”  
“什么什么，今天是村子的生日？”上司锦户凑了过来，“生日快乐哟，村子酱~”  
“谢谢您！”

今天是1月26日，是村子20岁的生日。因为该死的学年制她比同届的同学小了将近一岁，又逞强不愿告诉他人自己其实还未成年的事实。然而就在今天，她终于可以昂首挺胸地说自己是个成年人了。

上司锦户亮是个风趣但有些轻浮的帅哥，不时就爱与她们这些新来的实习生打趣。  
“村子酱这下就是大人了呢，今晚跟我出去喝一杯吧，我请客哟。”  
村子连忙委婉的拒绝。比起锦户，今天她可是更想要和另一个人一起喝酒。

内勤的工作大抵都在整理文件，登记最近开的罚单或是帮忙搜查科的人查找资料。长时间坐在电脑前不乏有些疲惫，村子小小伸了个懒腰，去给自己接了一杯咖啡。回来时就看到锦户站到了自己的办公桌旁，拿着一叠文件。  
“呐村子你回来的正好，帮我个忙。”锦户挥了挥手里的东西，“这是之前搜一的人让我查的可疑车辆的记录，你帮我送过去。”  
“好的，请问要给谁呢？”  
锦户咽了口唾沫，声音不知为什么听起来带着一丝敬畏，“给搜一的巡察长，东海林巡察长。”

礼貌性的轻叩门三声，边说失礼了边推门进去。憧憬中的搜查科里的大家似乎正因没有头绪的案子焦头烂额。在那间小小的会议室里，隔着玻璃窗村子看见了他，好看的侧颜此时写满了烦躁，眉头也紧皱，白净的手指在桌面不耐烦地敲敲点点。  
如果不是在工作场合，村子一定会走过去戳戳他的眉心，告诉他不要皱眉这样很容易老的。尽管已过而立之年他的脸上仍没有一丁点岁月的痕迹。  
忘了说，东海林巡察长是村子交往三年的恋人。

“不好意思请问您？”一位男警官过来问她。  
“啊，我是来替锦户警官送资料的，这是之前东海林巡察长让交通科帮忙查的文件。”  
“东海林前辈啊……”他的声音听上去也有些拘谨，小心翼翼往会议室里望了一眼，“那个，他现在在忙我帮你转交吧。”  
东海林察觉到了外面的动静，在看到是村子进来的时候便起身走了出去。“给我吧。”他从村子手里接过了资料开始翻阅。

整间办公室都是被包围在高度紧张的氛围中，村子心想自己在这里只能碍事而已，还是早早的离开的好。“那我就不打扰大家先告辞了。”拿出交通科女警的招牌微笑，村子鞠了一躬，对上了东海林看不出情绪的眼睛。  
心里多少是有一点失落的，难得见面也没有说上话，似乎还在最不该出现的时机出来给他添乱了吧。本来还有好多好多想说的话只能憋回肚子里，村子努力继续像刚才一样的微笑，“那个……破案请加油。”起码想要好好替他声援。  
“谢谢！我们会努力的！”一旁的警官反而先开朗的回应了她。东海林没有说话，两个人只是默默地看了眼彼此，村子能从他的眼睛里解读出一丝的柔软，在离开搜查科时终于安心了下来。

太好了，还是平时的泰久哥呀。那个看上去总是凶凶的不爱说话的东海林警官，其实只是个不善言辞的特别温柔的人，特别特别温柔的人。从他们认识的第一天村子就知道了。

下午的工作仍然是不起眼的继续进行着，时间到了就能按时下班，大概也是对实习生而且还是交通科实习生的优待。在外面待了一天的横子回来打卡换衣服，锦户又凑了过来问说要不要大家一起出去给村子庆生。  
“锦户警官您也太迟钝了吧，村子当然是要回去跟男朋友一起的啊！”横子认真的纠正道，“对吧？”转过头来问村子。  
“嗯……是呢……”村子脸上的笑有些勉强，横子不知道自己的恋人具体是做什么工作的，更不会想到是在同一间大楼里工作的大前辈吧。只是刑警的工作可没这么轻松，没有定时下班的概念，不愿让他们多想的村子只好装作没事的努力笑着，跟横子说了再见。

慢悠悠走到了东海林的家门口，掏出早上带着的备用钥匙开了门。村子高中毕业以后就搬出来住了，东海林也在那时给了她自家的备用钥匙，“愿意过来的时候就来吧。”当时一副潇洒样子讲出这句话递钥匙给她的东海林，即使脸别到一边都能看见发红的耳朵。  
村子走进了东海林的家里，冰冷的房间里除了一两件扔在沙发上的白衬衣和领带外感觉不到任何有人居住的痕迹。没有生活垃圾，没有摆放得乱乱的杂志书籍，甚至连烟灰缸里都没有积攒的烟蒂。村子难过地嘟起嘴，她不知道最近忙着破案的东海林又有几天没好好回家睡觉了。

讽刺的是桌上的日历26号也被同样重重的圈了出来，上面写着“村子的生日❤”，是用她最喜欢的紫色，趁东海林洗澡的时候偷偷一笔一画写上的。本来还期待着男友不经意间发现时脸上流露出的温和的笑容，现在想来，也许他根本就没有发现吧。  
可是不可以抱怨。村子一遍遍的这样告诉自己，泰久哥在做的事情远比给自己庆祝生日重要的多。他是个英雄，保护着这个城市也保护着自己的英雄，现在案子还没破，对于那个正义感极强的东海林来说抓到犯人就是最重要的事情。  
这些她都清楚的，因为她最喜欢的东海林泰久，就是那个厉害的闪闪发光的警察先生啊。

她推开了东海林的房间门，床边练拳击用的沙袋还是一如既往的挂在那里，床头柜上放着透明的小盒子，里面装着村子上次来忘记了的耳钉，上上次掉到了床底的尾戒，之前留长过一段时间头发扎头发用的发圈，等等等等，一大堆和这个硬汉的房间一点都不相衬的女孩子的物品。  
墙上还有以前不小心蹭上的指甲油，当时村子一个劲地跟他道歉，东海林只是揉了揉她的头发说没办法这只能祈祷别让房东发现了呀。现在坐在他的床上依然是没有感觉到一丝温度，突然这间房子空旷得让她想哭。  
20岁的生日，她也想要跟男友撒撒娇，然后抢过他的酒杯说今天起你不要再把我当小孩子了，东海林想必会用他的大手温柔地摸摸自己的头，说是呀你终于长大了。他们大概会静静的拥抱，亲吻，村子再做一桌不算拿手但是勉强能吃的料理，晚饭后狡黠地笑着说泰久哥你去洗碗。  
前几天她还认真地查了菜谱考虑菜单来着。现在看来怕是东海林家的冰箱里连食物都没有吧。

这样想着的村子又陷进了低沉中，镜子里自己的表情难看的要死，早上专门化好的妆容都白费了。她拍拍自己的脸振作起来，要学会忍耐无法见面的寂寞，这是进入20代以后最先应该学会的事情。  
书桌上放着前年圣诞两人的合照，村子在相框上贴了小纸条写着“笑一笑吧”。她总是喜欢叫东海林多笑一笑，因为他明明笑起来那么好看。这句话此时倒是告诫了自己，她对着镜子又扬起了笑脸，掏出手机找到前几天整理的菜单，决心出门买点食材。

还是做好了两人份的食物，村子用保鲜盒封好了东海林的量，自己一个人默默吃了起来。晚饭后去洗了澡，打开床头第三个抽屉，里面装的是自己的内衣。因为不时会来东海林家里叨扰，换洗衣服总是有几件的。每次他都会替村子把衣服洗好，然后跟自己的分开单独放置。村子拿出内衣，上面有东海林家里的柔软剂的味道。打开衣柜，她没有拿自己的睡衣，反将手伸向了东海林一排排的白衬衣中。  
有着他的味道的白衬衣。  
洗完澡穿着他的衬衣出来，坐到沙发上打开电视看起无聊的节目。今天已经成年了的村子，也不知是和谁置气一般的从东海林家的酒柜里拿出了一瓶威士忌。从不曾沾过酒精的少女自然是不敌如此强劲的饮品，刚喝了几口便有些晕乎乎的了。

一点都不好喝……那他怎么能每次都喝得那么开心啊。  
不服输的村子鼓起脸继续喝酒，意识也变得轻飘飘后，忍耐了一天的眼泪终于还是流了下来。  
“泰久哥……”

>>>>>  
东海林回家的时候发现门没锁，打开门果然就看见了一双米色的雪地靴。  
“我回来了。”虽说这么晚没指望她能回应，姑且还是说了一声。  
果不其然没有回应。东海林走进客厅，没关的电视荧幕投出的光亮照着沙发上睡着了的恋人的身影。  
这家伙真是的，在这里睡着会感冒的。  
他走过去准备抱起来，一凑近就闻到了浓郁的酒味。皱起眉看向茶几，这个小丫头居然一个人喝完了他一整瓶的威士忌。

“喂，村子。”轻轻摇了摇她。睡梦中的村子呢喃着睁开眼，不知为什么脸上还挂着泪痕，她边揉眼睛边坐起身，软软的声音说着你回来了呀。  
“你喝酒了？”捏住她柔嫩的脸颊。  
村子没回答他，反倒问他案子办完了吗。  
“嗯，已经抓住犯人了。这次也是藤堂那家伙先发觉的，那家伙，虽说是个怪人不过这方面还真是敏锐啊。”说起自己那个偶尔靠谱的搭档时嘴角还是带上了一丝弧度。  
“是嘛，那就好呀。”刚睡起来的村子似乎还有些精神恍惚，声音飘忽不定的说着话，“那真是太好了，东海林先生。”

敏感的察觉到了村子的不对劲。东海林又伸出另一只手捏住她的脸，挑起眉问她：“你刚刚叫我什么？”  
“东海林先生。啊……”村子因为醉酒此刻滚烫的脸颊被东海林稍微有些用劲的捏住揉捏，一脸吃痛的表情地张开了嘴，露出了四颗小虎牙。  
又是背着他喝酒又是讲些奇怪的话，到底是怎么了。  
结果还是她先投了降，一副委屈的样子拉住东海林的手松开脸蛋，“泰久哥。”  
东海林摸摸她的脑袋，又问了一遍：“你喝酒了？”

这次村子的回答倒是理直气壮了不少，她嘟起嘴说我现在可以正大光明地喝酒了啊。  
“就在今天。不对，是昨天。”  
东海林突然想起什么般看向了桌上的台历，然后有些懊恼地敲自己的头。  
被他忘得干干净净。村子20岁的生日。本来过完新年还一直想着来着，最近突然发生了案子一心忙着破案结果彻底忘记了。“村子，我……”  
道歉的话语还没说出口就被村子的声音覆盖掉，“你吃饭了吗？”  
“在署里叫的外卖随便吃了点。”  
村子起身穿好拖鞋忙着往厨房走，“我做了你的晚饭哦，现在去给你热一下。”

东海林这才发现原来村子穿的是他的衬衣，宽大的白色衬衣下凹凸有致的身材仍是若隐若现，过长的下摆遮住了臀部，两条光洁的大腿就在眼前晃来晃去。他几步走上前去从背后环过村子的腰际。  
“泰久哥？”村子的声音还是迷迷糊糊的，上翘的尾音像是小爪子一样挠着他的心脏。  
“我饿了。”嘴唇贴上她细腻的颈部肌肤，吐出的气息弄得她有些发痒的缩起脖子。  
“我知道啦，现在就去唔……”侧过头吻住了她，交缠的唇齿间还能尝到酒精浓浓的味道，村子温度偏高的口腔里，本在下意识躲避的小舌被东海林灵活地勾住舔舐。女孩发出细细的呻吟声，身子也一软被他正好抱了个满怀。东海林舔了舔她尖尖的八重齿，直到怀里轻颤的恋人拿小拳头轻轻砸他了才肯放开。

“我饿了，不过想吃的不是饭。”  
村子本来就醉酒了发红的脸颊此刻快要熟透了。东海林牵起她的手在指尖轻吻。发痒的触感让她害羞的缩回手指，然后把此刻不正经的年上恋人往浴室里推。  
“你先去洗澡……”鼓起脸颊的样子就像是一只小水豚。  
东海林刮了刮她的鼻子，解开领带扔到沙发上边脱衣服便往房间走。  
拿好睡衣迅速冲了个澡，出来时村子正呆坐在自己的床边。东海林回浴室里拿起她的毛巾浸湿了温水，走到床边捧起村子的脸帮她擦拭了一番。  
“唔……快呼吸不了了……”被毛巾遮住脸的村子挣扎了起来，“别乱动。”东海林捏住她的下巴，手法不算温柔但很仔细地帮她擦了脸。  
“现在清醒一点了吗？”他吻了吻村子的鼻尖。“你呀，不会喝酒还喝那么多，醉成这样真是麻烦死了。”边说边不大力的弹了下她的脑门。  
“我才没有喝醉呢！”  
“喝醉的人都这么说。”

东海林揉了揉村子的头发，声音放得很轻，“对不起，村子，忘了你的生日。”  
村子主动环住了他的腰把脸贴上了他的肚子，抬眼用绝妙的上目线盯着他，眼角耷拉的下垂眼看上去十分惹人怜爱。村子小声地嘟囔说没事的，泰久哥能够顺利破案比较重要。   
“我啊，不想要成为你的负担。”   
想当警察也是这样，认识他以前村子从不想过自己会选择这条道路。可是看到这个人帅气的背影，奔波于现场忙碌的样子，她想要站在他的身旁，她也想要成为能与他并肩的存在，而不是那个一味缩在他身后受他保护的小姑娘。 

东海林重重叹了口气，伸手捏住她的脸，“谁说你是负担了？”   
“我总是笨手笨脚的什么都做不好，跟前辈上街巡逻结果差点自己先违反了交通规则。还有啊……”   
“你已经做的很好了，开罚单给司机的时候那么强硬，我可没见过你这样的一面呢。”东海林说笑般的捏捏她的鼻子，“要我说你就应该对你那个轻浮上司也这么强硬，他要再想接近你就用我上次教你那招把他按在地上打。” 

“泰久哥……”村子抬起头，氤氲的眼眶里写着惊喜，“你平时都有来看我吗？”   
“……”这下换他语塞红了脸不说话了。   
“是不是来看我了？”   
“只是顺路而已。”迅速偏开了头，却被傻笑着的村子抱得更紧了。   
当然会看她，没有案子整天做内勤的时候恨不得每个小时都去交通科转一圈。看她跟锦户聊天时偶尔被调侃得红了的脸颊，看她在电脑前整理累了时揉揉疲惫的眼角。外出时偶尔遇上在街边跟着前辈认真指挥交通的她，拿着罚单双手叉腰跟司机争执的村子更是出乎他的意料。   
在他接触不到的地方，他的小姑娘早就成长起来能够独当一面了。 

喝醉了的村子意外黏人，这会儿又心情绝佳地张开了手叫东海林抱抱。东海林把她打横抱起来，低头含住她的嘴唇啃咬。逐渐加深的亲吻燃起了欲望，他将村子放到床上，手从膝盖贴着大腿内侧的线条向上抚摸，接近女孩底裤下禁忌的区域时又停下了动作，手指在她内侧的肌肤上轻画起圈。  
“嗯……”眼神迷离的村子早就抑制不住的叫出了声，东海林又吻住她微张的嘴唇，另一只手隔着衬衣揉捏起女孩的胸部。薄薄的衬衣下一手能托住的柔软触感被放大了数倍，东海林无奈地笑了起来，里面真空状态还穿他的衣服，要该拿这个小丫头怎么办才好。  
前端的小颗粒很快被挑逗得挺立了起来，隔着衣服东海林用手指夹住捏了捏，敏感的村子惊叫着腰部颤抖了起来。

“泰久哥，”她软软的声音染上了哭腔，村子可爱的下垂眼上也挂着情欲引起的泪珠，“抱我吧……”  
亲吻如期而至。沿着女孩细腻的颈部向下，至诱人的锁骨。东海林几下解开了村子身上的纽扣替她脱掉了衬衣，她的手害羞地搭在胸前遮挡。东海林跟她十指紧扣，轻轻拉开了她的手，羞得村子一下闭紧了眼睛。  
“看着我，村子。”同是感染了情欲的东海林声音有些沙哑，村子听话地张开眼看着他，可爱到不行。

她17岁就和他在一起了，早就推开了禁忌的大门，可是每一次，东海林占有她的身子时，那个害羞的村子的反应都让他心动不已。比起那时的她，自然是又成熟了不少，无论是平时的妆容还是穿着打扮，言谈举止。可是在东海林面前村子永远还是村子啊，还是那个红着脸叫他名字乖巧的小姑娘，是把他从孤独与黑暗中拉回来的光芒。

“村子。”他叫她的名字，一手托住她胸前的柔软一手探下褪去村子有些湿掉了的内裤，手指拨弄开外阴挤进了一根手指。紧致湿润的内壁吸附住他的手指，探进了些想要给她更多其余的手指也逗弄起了蕊心突起的肉粒。  
他含住胸前挺立的乳首轻轻舔舐吸吮，害羞的声音充斥在房间里。村子的身子颤抖得更厉害了，哭腔里拔高的嗓音带出了呻吟，东海林吻住她的眼睛，贴在她耳畔认真的对她说。  
“村子，你从来都不是我的负担。”  
手中愈加剧烈的动作和真诚的告白下村子达到了高潮，情欲过后软软的趴在东海林的腿上替他解开了西裤的纽扣。

还略显生涩的抚摸动作也能带来无限的快感。东海林抱着她坐到自己腿上，迅速褪去了裤子，早已经挺立的性器高昂起了头。  
“泰久哥，”村子环住他的脖子歪歪脑袋，“今天不带套也可以哦。”说完主动递上了自己的唇。  
东海林扶着她的腰让她坐了上来，整根被吞没的欲望因为体位进入得更深，抽动时村子张着嘴甚至是说不出一句完整的话语，甜腻的呻吟声是最好的情欲剂。东海林认真地吻住她，“虽然晚了一点，村子，生日快乐。”最后的加速让两人近乎融化于情热之中，东海林快要到达顶点时，退出来射到了村子白嫩的大腿上。

蹭蹭她已有些汗意的鼻尖，抵着嘴唇浅吻弄得她发痒的笑了起来。  
“呐泰久哥，”她冲他勾勾手指，“再做一次好不好？”  
答案自然是肯定的。东海林把脸凑近她的颈部轻啄，一边进行着动作一边心想，以后可不能让她在其他人面前喝酒了。

结果第二天酒醒了的村子毫无意外的脸红到了爆炸。浑身酸胀腰还疼，缩在被窝里装鸵鸟不肯出来。早早起床换好了衣服的东海林扒下被子亲亲她的额头，一边系领带一边笑着说今天你就别去了吧。  
“我帮你跟你上司请假。”说完掏出了手机。  
“等等，泰久哥你认识锦户警官？”  
“锦户亮嘛，他是我警校时期的直属后辈。你放心，我来找他他不敢不准假。”  
“可可可是这样不就被他知道了吗？！”

“这有什么，”东海林坐在床边揉揉她的脑袋，“他可没胆量乱说。”  
“而且，我要让他知道有的人是不能乱碰的。”  
被东海林温柔亲吻着的村子，突然觉得自己的上司似乎有着一段相当可怕的警校生活。

而此时早早地去了署里的锦户警官，不知怎么的突然打了个冷颤。

Fin.


End file.
